The Technology and Information Exchange (TIE) Core creates mechanisms to ensure that CAPS research incorporates the insights and priorities of affected communities, and that HIV prevention science is available and used by community stakeholders in their programs and policies. The work of the TIE Core is characterized by continuous innovation in the integration, translation and application of HIV prevention science to HIV prevention practice. The TIE Core serves CAPS by providing advanced and multiple methods of information-exchange, and by creating valuable linkages between CAPS scientists and key HIV prevention stakeholders, including service providers, policy makers and funders. Through innovative technical assistance (TA), capacity building and dissemination services, the TIE Core brings the best of CAPS science to implement cutting edge HIV prevention practice.